Stitched in Time
by Heav3nlyFir3
Summary: With a spell gone wrong the group is sent back in time to to 1800's London. Meeting their ancestors they are forced to find a way back to their own time. What happens when lust and love begin to unwravel the makings of time itself? Lemons later!
1. Old Blood

"Alright just one more second an….ah yes its ready!" Magnus said as he proudly held up the smoking green vial.

"Big woop. My mom makes smoking green goop every day," Simon said sarcastically from the corner of the room.

"So the vampire is alive," Jace replied smoothly with his signature smirk already in place.

"Oh Jace your constant bout of charm never ceases to amaze me. Maybe later I can give you that sponge bath I promised ."

"Clary can you please tell your downworlder to stop hitting on me? It's on the verge of obsession." Clary laughed and shook her head as the two began to ramble on about how the other was big headed and annoying. Frankly she just wished Magnus would get this over with so they could all go home and go to sleep. Further inspecting the room she saw Isabelle, looking as gorgeous as ever, listening to Magnus explain the potion; Alec was staring off into space, no doubt thinking about how his boyfriend was dressed for the day; while she just stood next to Jace, comfortably positioned under his strong arm, until Magnus broke her out of her trance.

"Let's go, all of you over there in that circle. Hurry up, no time to waste if you want to get home anytime soon," but before they could move an inch Alec held up his hand and gave Magnus a look.

"Before we do anything can you please tell us where this potion will be taking us?" The warlock rolled his eyes and sighed but didn't falter in his explanation.

"Well it's quite simple Alexander. You all will simply stand over there in that circle and let me do the rest." Jace looked skeptical but finally complied as we all slowly sulked over to the makeshift chalk circle in the middle of the room. "If this works right you all should be immediately transferred to the institute."

"And if it doesn't work?" Inquired Simon.

"Well I guess we're about to find out. 1, 2, 3." Suddenly the room blurred out and the air around us seemed to change. It was hard to breathe and in an instant she could see the institutes meeting room in front of her, but it was too early to think Magnus had succeeded in getting the potion right, because suddenly the room sifted and changed into something indefinable. One second they were in the air the next they all were being dropped into what looked like a page ripped out from one of their history books. And as they all looked around they couldn't help but feel that something was off. Every object around seemed old and antique but somehow looked brand new.

"I've never been to a museum before."

"Jace this is no time for your sarcastic comments. We need to find the person who runs this place and see how far away Magnus's potion dropped us. Somebody call him on his phone."

"Alec are you sure we should be going around this person's home without permission?"

"Izzy do you want to know where we are or not?" Glaring she nodded and stormed off with Simon by her side, Alec trailing behind, while Clary just stood there in complete silence. Jace finally realized she was the only one who didn't elaborate on their current situation and took her silence as discomfort.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She pulled out my phone and began a new message when she saw something wrong with the screen. It had no signal bars, and the server was completely disconnected. That never happened whether you had signal or not. "Uh Jace…..look at the top of my phone." His eyebrows scrunched together as he saw what she was pointing at.

"What the fu…" He quickly stopped his sentence and shot his head up just as new voice popped in.

"We don't take kindly to intruders." They turned around in hopes that it was some lanky teenager they could easily take, but were surprised when they were struck with something different. Here before them stood a tall, built man, with deep sapphire eyes and unruly black hair. He was absolutely gorgeous, and Clary, hating to admit it, just as gorgeous as Jace. The mysterious man looked at each of them, stopping at Clary and raking over her, shooting a seductive smile. Jace glared, not liking the attention he was giving her

"Hey eyes off." He just smiled and took out a blade from his belt, causing Jace to stiffen and reach for his own weapon. While the two began having a stare off Clary had the chance to fully assess the shadowhunter's outfit. The entire thing looked old fashioned, and lacked all the current weapons that she herself had.

"Jace," she whispered, "look at his clothes. I don't think we're just down the street."

"Clary this is not the time." Next thing she knew the man lunged at Jace sending him on his back, but he quickly recovered and took his own shoot. Clary tried to assist him but the two were moving far too fast and she couldn't tell who was who, forcing her to sit back and watch as each caused another's bloodshed, until they both stood back and just stared.

"You're quite good. Who trained you?"

"I could say the same to you, and as to who trained me, well I don't think that's relevant."

"Guys can we please just talk about this like civil Americans?"

"Yes lad let's talk like civil 'Americans." He put his sword away slowly. "Now may I ask what your names are? If you don't mind?" Jace grinned.

"Well I'm Maricio and this is Selma. We ran away from home to get eloped because I knocked her up." Clarly sighed and smacked him in the back of his head.

"What he meant to say is, Hello I'm Jace Lightwood and this is Clary Fray. By the way we didn't run away from home, nor are we getting eloped because he knocked me up." Jace put a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"A Lightwood? You don't look like them, nor do you act like them. Plus Gabe has never mention you once, an I'm sure he'd brag about you and your skills."

"Who's Gabe?" The man smirked.

"Now I think you're screwing around." Jace furrowed his eyebrows.

"I was adopted in by Maryse and Robert Lightwood? In New York?" He just laughed.

"Are you mad? None of the Lightwood's have left London, nor will they ever leave London. So how about you start telling the truth." Clary grimaced and spoke.

"Would you mind telling us where we are and the date?"

"London, England, and it's November 15, 1878." Jace and Clary both froze.

"Excuse me what?"

"Before we go any further, let me introduce myself. I am Will. Will Herondale."


	2. Attractions

_Ok so I know some of you must be wondering how Simon is in the institute. I noticed that flaw when I reread the first chapter, so I figured since Clare didn't say he still can't, ( if she did then I apologize for the mess up ): ), enter the institutes after drinking Jace's angel blood I thought ok what if he could, and then well there ya go. Also Jace might be acting a tad out of character yes, I am going to get to his p.o.v soon and have him explain how he's feeling even though he's trying to act a tad normal. This story is most likely going to be taking place after C.A and after C.O.F.A and in about 2 chapters I'll be doing a filler chapter on how all the main characters are feeling and what they're thinking about meeting one another plus adding in why Jace is acting the way he is! Lastly if you want to, follow me on twitter __XxBiteMexX26_

"So let me see if I understand this. You're shadowhunters from the future, who live in New York City, and have been transported to our time because the bisexual warlock Magnus Bane screwed up a potion and sent you here instead of your own institute?" Clary grimaced, noticing how crazy it all sounded, while Jace just sat quietly and nodded.

"Look uh, Will, I know how awkward that sounds but can you think of any other explanation for how we're dressed? Why we didn't know the year, or who you are?" Will shook his head slowly taking it all in.

"You two are absolutely nu…"

"Who are you three and why are you in my room! Do you know how expensive that silk was! Priceless! An…wait! What the hell are you doing! Get your filthy shadowhunter hands off that! WILL! JEM! TESSA!" Jace's head shot up at the girl's shrieking voice.

"How many of you are here exactly?"

"Um…..eh…five."

"Well your friends have got off to a swell start with Jessamine. Come now. I'll take you to meet her…. you'll soon wish I didn't."

"Will! Jem! Tessa! Does anyone in this place ever listen to me!"

"Oh Jess we try not to! But it seems quite impossible with the huge mouth you have on that dainty little face! So quiet yourself I'll be up in a second, and try your best to not harm our guest!"

"Will if it wasn't for your dashing good looks I'd use that parasol to cut off…"

"That's enough information for now Jess!" Jace laughed at that and looked at Clary.

"Think she's Izzy's great, great, great grandma?"

"Funny Jace." She replied, lightly bumping him as they headed down a long corridor. Finally they reached an open door at the very end of the hallway, but not before running into a girl with soft brown hair and striking gray eyes, and standing just a few inches taller than Clary herself. The girl looked up at Will, eyes only slightly widening, making Clary wonder if anything was going on between the two. One look at Will suggested that nothing was, but the look in his eyes was familiar. It was like the one Jace gave her when they had found out they were brother and sister. The torturing memories came flooding back and she made a mental note to talk to Will and the strange girl alone once they'd figure things out.

"Hello Will." The girl said, with an almost musical tone to her voice. "Who are they? Are they here to help?" Her grey eyes grew in anticipation making Jace and Clary wonder what was going on. Still looking at him she couldn't help but notice how his eyes lingered on her a moment too long to be considered just assessing the situation. She could see his golden eyes travel inconspicuously over the girl, taking in all of her dainty features and then moving back up to those enchanting eyes. Her heart thudding faster at the new competition she decided to further asses the girl herself. Definitely pretty, and looking around she finally saw Jace, and let her own eyes slowly rake his body before looking back up with a slight trace of blush. Clary stared a little longer, crunching her eyebrows together when a bell rang in her ears and an image hit her. She was the girl Magnus was talking to, the one who'd looked so old fashioned in their modern times. Things were becoming stranger and stranger by the second. First the meet one of Jace's great ancestors, and now the freakish ghost girl she'd never imagined she'd meet alive.

"Tessa I know you're worried but we can't focus on your brother right now. He's on their side and until we take it out there's no saving him without a chance that he'll betray us once more." She looked down and nodded slightly, deciding it was best to walk down the hallway.

"Oh Tessa?" Tessa stopped just short of Jace and turned back towards Will.

"Yes?"

"This is Clary and Jace. A more formal introduction will be at dinner. Though I'm afraid I have better plans in mind…..like the bar. Hopefully they'll let me back in after last week's disaster

"Will please, I really don't want to have an image of you massacring a poor man in a bar. Now if you'll please excuse me I'll be going to my room. And it was a pleasure meeting you both, I'm sure I'll see you at dinner." Giving us a light, genuine smile she sulked off somewhere. A now almost grumpy looking Will walked into the room, where a gorgeous blond girl, and the rest of our detoured group stood.

"Well it's about time! The angel himself got here before you did." The girl yelled.

"What seems to be the problem that you yourself can't possibly handle?" The gorgeous girl narrowed her eyes and looked pointedly at Izzy, Alec and Simon hunched in the corner.

"These people were in my room when I walked in! Opening my drawers, looking through my chests, my bed!" Izzy glared and jumped to her defense.

"We have names you oversized Barbie." The blonde girl gave a half confused half angry look.

"An oversized what! I see you're not very bright, along with being rude and invasive. Making up words….."

"Izzy please hold back whatever you're planning on saying."

"Alec did you not hear her!" Alec sighed.

"I heard her, but just let it go for now." The girl smiled and looked over at Will.

"See Will, I don't need you to take care of things for me. I was trained." She said smirking.

"Oh? Then why do you constantly call me, or Jem, Charlotte, Henry and on occasion Tessa when you're in a situation?" Her face paled.

"You know exactly why!"

"Well before my patience is worn out I think I should introduce you to some new guest. At dinner these two will explain everything and we'll introduce the other three over there. For now, this is Jessamine, she'll become the bane of your existence get to know her well enough. By the angel I've been kind tonight, don't know what's gotten into me. Whatever."Jessamine snorted and Jace's eye was once again caught by another mesmerizing girl skimming hey body quickly and returning his attention to Will. Clary then noticed he was doing an awful lot of staring today, and the majority wasn't even directed towards her. The girl, Jessamine, also decided on checking Jace out, making no secret of it, but the look in her eyes showed little interest even though her body language revealed otherwise. Clary knew why the girls were looking but when Jace returned the favor it was unsettling. She had just got him back after losing him for so long, but she also couldn't ignore her own feelings of attraction towards Will. Just then, deep in her bones, she felt that things here wouldn't be as simple as they planned, but she ignored it and decided to go along with the present instead of worrying about tomorrow.

"Um so Will," she asked quietly, as he looked down at her, eyes gleaming with lust, "what now?" The shadowhunter smiled.

"Well now I think, it's time for dinner."

_**Wrote this one quickly and reviewed it quickly...limited time but tried my best! R&R if you liked it or hated it thanks. (:**_


	3. Silk Has Never Felt Rougher

_Sorry for the wait 3! But like I said in the last 'chapter' I have an honors project due by the 29__th__ and I am way behind on it so I am kinda' cramming…..and as much as I love to write I don't think it is a valid excuse for a 365 pt project. Well anyways here is the dinner chapter! And shout-outs to the people who have added my story to their author and story alerts, I really appreciate it._

_Songs That Helped inspire this Chapter_

_-Things I'll Never Say: Avril Lavigne; -Soldiers Poem: Muse; -Painting Flowers: All Time Low; _

_-Keep Holding On: Avril Lavigne; -Push: Avril Lavigne; -My World: Avril Lavigne;_

_-Pressing On: Relient K; -Nobody's Fool: Avril Lavigne_

_Yes I love Avril Lavigne 3 she's amazing. And well I basically wrote this chapter at 2 am for you guys so that way I don't look like a loser writer who never has time to write! This one wasn't really a well thought out chapter just for the simple fact that I have been really busy, but I do hope you like it, and I promise that once I am done with my project and school starts I will be posting 10x more and having better written chapters and not ones that were think as you go along types._

_3 you!_

_PREVIOUSLY _

**"Um so Will," she asked quietly, as he looked down at her, eyes gleaming with lust, "what now?" The shadowhunter smiled.**

**"Well now I think, it's time for dinner."**

JACE P.O.V

Jace looked across the table and into the blond girl's gorgeous eyes, eyes that seemed to hypnotize him more and more the longer he looked into them. They were like orbs…..large and blue, but with tiny flecks of green and hazel that rimmed her pupil, making them even more beautiful. Then her skin; he'd never seen skin so creamy and white, so beautifully cared for, so silky and soft looking that he could almost imagine what it be like to slide his fingers down her cheek and throat. His eyes moved lower until they were met with her lips, which at the moment were curved into a smile responding to a joke that Clary had just told…..Clary. That snapped him out of his love stricken haze. Love? No, Jace couldn't be in love…he was already in love. With Clary. The love of his life, the one he had waited so long for, the one he had fought for and could finally claim as his own. He shut his eyes softly and thought about her. Her fiery red hair, her silky skin, how warm and soft her lips were when he kissed them in the middle of the night.

He opened them again and saw only her, the one he was truly in for, the only girl he could ever have eyes for….or so he hoped.

CLARY P.O.V

She saw how he'd just looked at Jess, she saw how he slightly blushed when the girl gave a grin acknowledging him. Clary saw the way his eyes had traveled down her body, slowly and carefully. She also saw how he'd acted when they'd met Tessa, the gorgeous book geek. The looks and smiles finally became to much to bear and Clary finally decided that she didn't want to stay around for the introductions that would soon be taking place. She just wanted to go to her room and cry herself to sleep. She lightly excused herself, turned around and headed towards a random hallway lined with doors, until a familiar voice called from a few feet behind her.

"Clary…where are you going?"

"Si not right now…..I just really need to think, and maybe draw."

"You don't know where you're even going! Just come back to the dinner! Jace is back there waiting."

"I don't care," she yelled and froze in her tracks turning around, "but please go ahead and tell me why you came after me and not my own boyfriend! Huh? Tell me that and I will turn around right now and go finish that stupid dinner!" Tears were now welling up in her eyes, blurring her vision. "Simon…..just tell me?" She looked up at her best friend and waited for the answer.

"You know Downworlder she's right…..why didn't her boyfriend come after her first instead of waiting until she practically broke down crying in the middle of an unknown hallway," said a voice from down the hall.

"You know what Jace…screw you. Just go back to dinner and stuff your face with Jess's boobs and body. Then for desert you can munch on Tessa the chocolate bar! Just go away….," Simon practically yelled back.

"First of all I have no interest in chocolate at this time in the evening. It will go straight to my hips."

"You know you really are an asshole."

"So I've been told. Well anyway it's not even up to you if I stay or go. It's clearly up to Clary who she wants right now." Jace looked over at her, hope slightly glinting in his eyes, but all Clary could see was them skimming over somebody else completely.

"Hey Si….um can you just go really quick," she started until Jace jumped in.

"Told you so. Now why don't you go be a good vamp and massacre the village."

"Jace be quiet…Simon can you go and get Will so he can show us where our rooms are?" She asked softly not looking up into the broken stare of her boyfriend. Simon nodded and hurried off, leaving her and Jace alone.

"What the hell Clary? What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know Jace? What is wrong with me!," she shouted.

"Nothing is wrong with you! Why on Earth would there be anything remotely wrong with you! You are perfect to me in every which way possible!" He yelled right back….and to anyone else it would have been the perfect time to grin and tackle your one true love in an unbreakable kiss, but Clary knew better and saw that his words didn't mimic what his eyes were saying. No this is what she saw instead, _**'Clary there's nothing wrong with you trust me, but I don't know if I still love you with everything I have. I feel like I may not want you the same way anymore….but I do love you. So, so much. Trust us….trust me….but don't wish on too many stars while were here….I have feelings for her to. You aren't the only girl in my world anymore..and I'm sorry for that.'**_ , and it broke her entire being in half.

"Jace what does she have that I don't? Is it her hair? Her face? Her body? Tell me?" His face paled.

"W….who are you talking about?" He asked carefully.

"Don't make me say it….please don't." She heard him swallow.

"Clary I…"

"So I hear you guys are looking for your rooms? I just sent the rest of your group down with Charlotte, so no need to worry." Will looked back and forth between the two and could practically feel the tension. "Um sorry…was I interrupting something?" Clary shook her head.

"No, nothing at all. Can you just take us to our rooms now?" Will nodded slowly and moved forward.

"Well then, uh the entire household lives down this hallway and so will you and your friends for the time being. Would you two like to…share…a bedroom?" He asked in almost an upset tone. Clary answered.

"No thank you. We both like our personal space, and besides I'm sure Jace will be having visitors over during the night, and I enjoy the quiet. Is that okay Jace?" Clary asked with a hard note in her voice.

"Of course ,though I am positive there will be no overnight visitors anytime soon."

"Oh so later then?"

"Ok so separate rooms it is…..Jace here we are at yours. If you need any assistance Tessa is across the hall from you and Jessamine is the next door to your right. Have a nice night," Will intervened as he shut the door in Jace's face while simultaneously grabbing her arm and racing her far down the hall before she could say a word.

"Will what in the Angel's name are you doing!"

" I'm getting you to your room before that idiotic boyfriend of yours comes prancing out of his room to come apologize, and it seems to me that you aren't very pleased with him at the moment, nor are you in a very forgiving mood" He said as almost a question.

"Not really….but thank you for caring," she replied as they stopped by a large black mahogany door.

"Well here you are ma' lady. If you need anything at all please feel free to come knock on my door. Or Jem's if you want to talk about artsy things." He replied with a sort of…..proud tone.

"And where exactly should I come knocking?"

"Oh well when you go inside just turn to your right and walk straight to the far wall. Knock three times and I'll come over." He said softly as she nodded, and turned around.

"Sleep well Clarissa."

"Goodnight William."

**_R & R PLEASSSSE ! I hope you liked this chapter! I will try to get one up in a week or so...if not then whenever i can ):! muahh 3_**

**_~3_**


	4. Hearts of Stone

_A/N: Ahhhh so yes I know I keep making excuses for not updating but they are legit reasons I swear! This time it is school had just started and I am in many honors courses in which I always have work to do. As of right now I am reading Les Miserables which requires 3 projects, a packet, and reading the sections by certain dates, and I have had multiple science exams. So yeah I haven't really had much time to breathe let alone write SORRY (: . But Here it is, wrote it fast because I am behind on reading Fantine! _

_And one more thing! I will begin a reading schedule in which a new chapter will be up every Friday or Saturday. _

PREVIOUSLY

**Well here you are ma' lady. If you need anything at all please feel free to come knock on my door. Or Jem's if you want to talk about artsy things." He replied with a sort of…..proud tone.**

**"And where exactly should I come knocking?"**

**"Oh well when you go inside just turn to your right and walk straight to the far wall. Knock three times and I'll come over." He said softly as she nodded, and turned around.**

**"Sleep well Clarissa."**

**"Goodnight William."**

CLARY P.O.V

Clary sat there staring at the four tiny bars in the corner of her phone, signalizing that she could make a call. How could this be? Well she had no idea, but she wasn't about to waste any time in making a call. She clicked the small green button and held it up to her ear.

"Goodness Clary! Thank god you called! I have been stressing myself out over here. Your parents are about to slice my head off."

"Magnus just tell them we're ok, but this is not why I called. I called to tell you where we are," she replied slowly.

"Yes, yes! Tell me and I'll be there shortly to get you."

"Um I think that might be a problem considering we are in London…..in the year 1878." The voice on the other end halted along with his deep breathing, "Magnus? Are you still there?"

"Clary I need you to tell me what happened after I portaled you all."

"After you cast the spell we all went through what looked like a tunnel, but it only lasted for a half of a second, and the next thing we know we were dropped into this large room. Soon enough someone came to investigate the noise and we were face to face with Will Herondale. He showed us around and we met the others in this institute," she explained without hesitation.

"Tell me where you are right at this very moment."

"Well Will showed us to some rooms and as of right now I am sitting on a bed."

"…..Ok look I am going to attempt in bringing you kids back shortly, but you need to listen to me and try to keep things normal. Meaning don't do any time altering events that could possibly change the future of you and the others. And if you meet me along the way, get me to help you. Use the name...Jaque to convince me. I swear you'll be out soon. Call me again tomorrow?"

"Mag I don't know if that will work. I mean a few hours ago my cell was completely disabled, this here was a miracle. Just figure something out quickly, oh and by the way," Clary was about to go on but a knock at her door made her pause. "Hey I need to go, but I'll try to reach you if I can. Goodnight…or good morning."

"Good bye Clarissa, give Alec a kiss for me," he replied as the line disconnected.

Setting her phone down Clary frowned and slightly and walked over to the door. Pausing, she slowly grabbed the handle and prayed that it was Jace there for an apology, but instead she came face to face with Will.

"Oh…Will, what a surprise. I'm sorry I was expecting someone else." He looked down at her softly and gave a bitter smile.

"Your prince charming I suppose?"

"Ha….well yes I guess you could put it that way," she softly answered looking up at him. Coughing nervously she gestured inside the room. "Would you like to come in?"

"It would be my pleasure."

JACE P.O.V

Jace couldn't stop pacing. Visions of blond, red and brown raced through his head. Silk, satin, and cashmere haunted his dreams. Freckles, books and flare came down from the heavens, and Jace didn't know what to do.

No. He knew exactly what to do and who he wanted.

He turned around and headed for his door, turned the knob and practically sprinted down the long hallway to room at the far end, but before entering Jace paused and thought to himself.

"What if she doesn't forgive me? I mean she will forgive me right? I've done nothing wrong. In fact she should be the one to apologize to me. You're Jace Wayland, no girl has a sword hanging over your head…..AHHH….no you love Clary… you looked at Tessa and Jess. You ignored her when she left crying. Go in and say you're sorry"

Sucking up his pride he reached for the handle, until he heard her from inside the room.

"Will…..."

That name set him off. His anger flared then and there. He couldn't believe it. How could Clary just allow him in her room! No. It wasn't like that. Or was it? These question Jace didn't know the answers to, but he did know one thing….he wasn't going to stick around to find out. Instead he spun on his heel and came face to face with Tessa.

"Jace…I know I don't know you very well but…would you like to go on a walk with me?"

Jace looked down into the girl's sweet face, her eyes blazing with the start of trust and affection, but deep inside them he saw hurt and pain along with unrequited affections. Looking behind him once more at the door that held his past he turned back to the present, grabbed its hand and nodded with a smile.

"Tessa I would love to go on a walk with you."

ALEC P.O.V

Alec stood there looking at the bloody mess that was his hand. Why had he gone so ballistic? He thought, 'maybe because I can't keep my family safe for two seconds without fucking it up for everyone!"

"Alec this needs to stop. You can't keep blaming yourself for every small thing that goes wrong in our lives. For angel's sake, last week when Jace got sick you blamed yourself for not pressuring him into wearing a coat on the last mission. Just take a break and relax for the length of time that we're here."

"Izzy I don't need you lecturing about how I don't need to protect you, because obviously I do! Do you not see where we are right now! And why are we here? Because I let MY boyfriend cast a spell on us! So to say this wasn't my fault is a complete understatement sis." As Alec turned toward the window he heard Isabelle sigh behind him and quietly trod toward his door.

"Aly…," he froze as she used his old pet name," I don't blame you for anything bad, or even remotely bad that has happened to me in my life. In fact you're the only thing that makes me want to breathe every day," after that there was silence in the room, and nothing moved except the tear rolling down Alec's face.

A/N

Thank you guys for sticking around! I swear I will be writing more often. I'd also like to thank everyone who has been adding this to a favorites list (: I really appreciate the support. And lastly thanks to the people who have commented! Love you all 3

R &R and feel free to mail me any suggestions to the story or criticize it!

Follow me on Twitter: XxBiteMexX26

Love You 3~


	5. Betrayal part 1

CLARY P.O.V

Blushing slightly Clary stepped aside and let Will into her room, all the while watching him as he walked with an almost silent grace to her bed where he sat down and smiled at her softly.

"Will….I didn't knock, so what are you doing in here," she asked in a clipped tone and hoped he wouldn't see the happiness that lay under her stone cold stare.

"Oh Clarissa, now if I didn't know any better I'd think you were almost glad that I came in here for a late night snack."

At that Clary froze in subtle embarrassment and averted her eyes from his icy blue ones and wondered if she really was glad.

JACE P.O.V

Furious….

Outraged...

Angry.. 

How could she have done that to him! He apologized for his behavior and this is how she repays him! Letting in that pompous, arrogant, though good looking WILL into her room. He reminds me of Simon, too good to be true. Then out of the blue Tessa pulled him towards and bench and smiled through her dark lashes.

"So Mr…?"

"Call me Jace, I insist."

"Well Jace, I just wanted to thank you for coming out here and walking with me. I really needed the time to think."

Smiling down at her he took her hand in his, "Tessa it was my honor to walk with you," and without thought to his actions, with his hurt and anger flowing through him like ice water, Jace leaned in and whispered in her ear "Kiss me…"

**To Be Continued Tomorrow….**


	6. Betrayal Part (XxBiteMexX26) READ

**Previously:**

**Well Jace, I just wanted to thank you for coming out here and walking with me. I really needed the time to think."**

**Smiling down at her he took her hand in his, "Tessa it was my honor to walk with you," and without thought to his actions, with his hurt and anger flowing through him like ice water, Jace leaned in and whispered in her ear "Kiss me…"**

_Jace P.O.V_

"Oh Jace I couldn...," but unable to wait for a reply Jace quickly placed his soft lips over hers brushing oh so carefully before asserting any kind of real force.

" Tessa tell me to stop if you want..."

"Jace, don't stop," and with that the two lonely souls sat there and gave each other what was left of their hearts.

**_Clary P.O.V_**

Soon after Will left her room Clary decided to go pay a visit to Jace and apologize for her behavior, after all who else could she turn to besides Si.

Walking down the corridor she quickly stopped at his door processing what she would say to him, what could she say to him. "Sorry I don't trust you with these time warped bimbos." She doubted that would be even the least bit appropriate. Instead she settled on the general 'I love you speech'.

She tapped on his door and patiently waited for an answer that never came. Bowing her head with grief she realized that he had probably turned in for the night and she shouldn't be so concerned, after all what should she have to worry about. Right? Sighing quietly to herself she went back to her room, threw on her shoes and coat and hoped that some night air would help her think things through more carefully.

Stepping outside she breathed in the crisp London air and began to walk.

**_Jace P.O.V_**

Wrong. Wrong. WRONG his mind screamed at him. Clary probably did nothing in that room, why am I out here betraying her like some lovesick tramp. NO, she did betray you by allowing Will into her room when she very well knew his intentions towards her.

Why I'm doing nothing wrong he reasoned, if anything he believed he was doing this poor girl a favor, that is until he heard a choked sob come from behind him.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming Jace."

_**Clary P.O.V**_

She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Jace and, and that girl! Kissing on a bench in the middle of the night. Who did he think he was, cheating on her like she was one of his one night stands from the city. Slowly turning her face from despair to disgust she swiftly walked over and stared into what seemed like the depths of his soul.

"If you even so much as look at me when we get back to the institute I'll have Simon throw you out into the streets and drink you like a capri. And don't you even dare speak a word to me Jace Lightwood! I will never forgive you for this." Quickly wiping away the hot, unstable tears Clary went on with her rant. "Honestly I thought what we had was stronger than the cheap fling you just made it out to be. I...I thought that after all we'd been through you'd love me through death itself. I did. I guess I was wrong though wasn't I? Izzy was right..."

"Clary please..."

"No Jace I don't want to hear you work your way out of this one like you always do! I'm not going to stand here and listen to your lame excuses. Just seriously leave me alone," and with that she left his star struck face and sprinted down the road and around the corner, wiping tears as she went.

Finally after running for a good ten minutes she finally slowed and collapsed to the ground sobbing. Clary felt like she had been there forever when a shadow appeared above her.

"Jace, leave me alone."

"I'm sorry miss, but who?"

Looking up she realized this man was no more than a stranger, whether he meant harm or not, well at this point she could really care less.

" I'm sorry I thought you were somebody else." Smiling slightly she got up from the ground and shook his hand. "Clary."

Grinning shyly back he shook her hand in return, "Well if you don't mind me asking miss Clary, why were you just crying." Before she answered Clary decided to check this mystery man out and discovered that he was quite handsome in this weird sort of way, but honestly she wasn't in any mood to start flirting, and so she just simply answered him.

"Well if you must know I just broke up with my boyfriend."

"Ah, well I won't pry into that anymore, but if I may I'd just like to inform you that whoever this Jace boy is, he's a completely buffoon for letting a girl like you go." Handing her a tissue he offered his hand and asked if he could escort her home, " but I mean if you don't want to go back I have a spare bed back at my house."

"Oh well that's really nice of you but I should really get home."

Smiling he replied, "Well then let me at least walk you back. These streets aren't the kindest to lonely young woman."

"No no no...really I'm ok, I can find my own way back, but thank you...really." And with that final goodbye she grinned and turned back on her way to the Institute.

Not even half way down the block the mystery man called out her name.

"Clary wait!"

"Yes what's wrong!?"

"Oh...well I just wanted to know if I could see you again sometime. I don't think I could live through my life with the memory of a girl I let slip through my fingers after some mis enounter," he said in a sort of breathless way.

Shocked she just stood there and played with her hands judging whether or not she should say yes. Then thinking of Jace she made up her mind instantly. " I actually would really like that. When do you want to meet again?"

The joy that lit up his face in that moment was priceless. "Um well how about tomorrow at 2:00 at the Veranda down on Westchester. I'll be wearing white."

"Sounds like a plan." And with that he gave her a swift kiss on the cheek and went on his way, but not before quickly turning around and chuckling.

"Wow in all the excitement I forget to introduce myself. My names Nathaniel. Nathaniel Gray."

"...Nathaniel. Well Nathaniel I'm really glad I met you tonight."

"Yeah Clary, me too. Me too." In a quick flash they both went on their way, and Clary, once back in her room, just thought a small thought to herself.

What would Jace say to her now.

_**So guys xD... WELL ya'll know the drill. Leave some of dem nice comments you know I like and as always feel free to follow me on twitter heav3nlyfir3** . **As for this chapter well I just felt really inspired and I hope that you guys lalalalala LOOOOOOOVE it. As per ussssh R&R and enjoy. Until next time my little insert crappy cheesy fanbase name (; 3 OH AND BTW I AM CHANGING MY PENNAME TO HEAV3NLYFIR3 soooo don't flip (:**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, as you can probably see I have not posted in what seems like a millennium but what i can tell you is that I have seen all your wonderful feedback and it has inspired me so much that i am coming back to this story and uploading new chapters as often as I can. It will be hard with work and my summer projects BUT i will honestly work my ass off to keep you guys happy because you make me happy every time a new review pops up. Next chapter will be up in the next day or so

Hugs and Kisses,

Love "Val"


End file.
